So Bad
by laceylove
Summary: Bella finds herself in a love hate relationship. When will enough be enough, and will she be strong enough to move on? Or will she just keep going back?


**Authors Note; Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer and I have just used her characters for my own pleasure. Enjoy.**

Bella slipped on the brand new black, patent leather stilettos that Edward had bought her. She hated heels, much preferring a nice pair of ballet flats. But she did enjoy the attention when Edward brought home gifts. She had to take some pleasure in something that he did, and gifts seemed to be the only thing that he did for her lately. Looking at herself in the mirror she doubted her father would recognize her. She had changed so much since she'd left home two years previous. Her once long wavy hair was in a pixie cut, and perfectly straight. She never used to wear makeup but Edward felt that women lacked class going out bare faced, so she wore it whenever she left the house. Her wardrobe had once consisted of jeans and t-shirts, she now only owned three pairs of jeans and they were weekend clothing only.

Bella had met Edward at a party when she was seventeen. He had been twenty three, one of her friends' older brothers. He had been so handsome, so sweet. Making her feel so grown up, and beautiful with his compliments. He had convinced her to move to the city with him, forcing her to cut ties with her mother and father. As the years had passed, it became obvious to Bella that Edward had only been interested in her whilst she was new and exciting. He seemed to only keep her around because he didn't know how to get rid of her. Bella shook her head, not wanting to think of such things when she wanted to have a good night out.

Tonight she was decked out in black leggings and a sparkly oversized black shirt with a silver cropped jacket. She had black eye makeup and red lips. She knew Edward would approve. They were going to the opening of his new nightclub; Heat. Her friend Rosalie would be there, so it wouldn't be too bad, they could get fucked up and piss Edward off by dancing with any and every guy they could find.

Leaving the bedroom Bella found Edward sitting at the breakfast bar sipping a glass of whiskey tapping away on his BlackBerry. He really was beautiful; he was wearing a grey button up shirt, black leather jacket and stonewash dark grey jeans. His sex-hair was perfectly ruffled; he looked like he had just fucked his next door neighbours' wife. He always had that look about him, sexual and dangerous. Mischievous. He looked up and smiled.

"You look good. Let's go." He turned and walked to the front door. Bella no longer felt the flutter of excitement when Edward complimented her; it was probably because he was such an asshole now. She grabbed her phone as she walked past the side table in the hallway and shoved it in the small red clutch she usually took when she went out. She followed him down the stairs to the garage and climbed into the cherry red Cadillac. He began reversing down the driveway before Bella had even done her seat belt up. Edward was always like this; dismissive, in a hurry. It was irritating to say the least. But it was one thing among many that Bella had learnt to deal with.

They drove in silence, apart from Edward occasionally using his phone to message someone or other, Bella had learnt not to ask to whom he was speaking; it was more trouble than it was worth. She stared out the window, not really taking in the lights streaking past her. She wondered for the thousandth time why the hell she was with Edward anymore, why she didn't just leave. They had been so in love, when they had run away from their hometown of Forks. But now she didn't even know how she felt about him half the time. She had begun to believe that she only stayed because it was safe. She had somewhere to live, someone to be with, financial and emotional support. Well, maybe not the emotional bit, but she had someone to fuck whenever she wanted. He hadn't even done anything for her to feel this way, well, only the occasional snide remark. Bella shook her head, trying to perk herself up for the night ahead.

They arrived at the front of the three storey building to see the red carpet was rolled out and paparazzi and reporters were everywhere. The line to get in went back as far as Bella could see; she could see girls trying to make eyes at the bouncers, men trying to use the aforementioned girls to get them in. Edward had become quite famous after opening his first nightclub, he had made famous friends and this had allowed him to use his connections and open his second and now third club. The paparazzi were here to see all the celebrities that would be here. Bella only knew of a few people that would be there apart from Rose of course. LMFAO would be performing, some random, up-and-coming R&B star was going to be there for a bit of star power but she didn't know who else would be there, nor did she care. Celebrities were too egocentric for her liking.

Edward got out of the car and walked around to her side to open the door for Bella; she stepped out and shook her head, still not used to the short cut. She took Edwards arm and they walked into the throng of people, she smiled and tried to look at every camera. She posed with Edward a few times and he started talking to some random reporter about what designer she was wearing and if he was excited about the new club. Bella kept smiling for the cameras, knowing that if she looked sad or angry or distracted or anything but happy they would print the negative photos seemingly just to humiliate her in a public forum. When Edward had finished talking to the reporters he held out his arm again and they entered the club.

The first level was packed, which no doubt meant the second floor was full too. LMFAO were on stage performing one of their hits about getting drunk. That didn't sound like such a bad idea. Bella had her first chance to check out the décor, the walls were a very original black, as were the floors and the ceiling. The colour scheme suited the name of the club. Everything that wasn't black was either red or orange, the bar mats, the couches, bar stools, lights. Everything. The overall theme came across as sensual and decadent. Perfect for a nightclub where most people would be going home with someone who wasn't their partner.

Edward turned and whispered into her ear, "Rose is on the third level, come on." He led her over to the private elevator which took them to the VIP floor, which also housed his office. The doors opened to reveal a very large room with a bar to one side, a dance floor taking up most of the space; couches filled the rest of the room. On the other side of the room were double doors, no doubt leading to Edwards's office. The colour scheme on this level was more intimate than the first floor, which Bella attributed to the fact that the walls weren't black, but an incredibly deep red.

Bella spotted Rose at the bar, and she was what looked like, chatting up the bartender. Walking away from Edward, Bella walked up behind Rose and grabbed her hips she leant in to breathe in her ear. "Were you waiting for me, baby?" Rose squealed and spun around in Bella's arms to hug her.

"Bella!" Calming down slightly, she lowered her voice. "I have a present for you." Bella knew exactly what she was talking about. Grabbing Bella's hand Rose walked them over to the ladies room. Going into the first empty stall Rose pulled a small plastic bag out of her bra, inside were three little blue pills with hearts printed on them. Rose sat on the lid of the toilet and pulled a compact mirror out of her handbag. A razor blade was inside the compact and she put the three pills onto the mirror, she quickly set about crushing the pills up and arranging the powder into four perfectly straight lines. Bella pulled a fifty dollar bill out of her clutch and rolled it up to use as a straw.

Rose gestured to the mirror, "Brains before beauty." She smiled impishly. Bella leant down and quickly inhaled the first line. Rose took the note that Bella held out and took her turn while Bella sniffed. Bella did her second line then Rose did hers and had everything wiped clean and put away before Bella had even put the note back in her clutch. They checked their make up in the mirrors before walking back into the club and going straight to the bar. Bella could taste the chemical in the back of her throat; she needed something strong to kill the acrid taste.

She leaned forward over the bar and called out, "Hey sweetie, you wanna get me and my girlfriend a drink?" The big guy that Rose had been flirting with smiled and walked over.

"Sure, now what can I get you ladies?" He smiled at Bella but winked at Rose, they both knew who he wanted.

"Four shots of Black Sambuca and two vodka and Red Bulls, thanks." Rose ordered for them. He went about getting their drinks and Bella spun around to look at the patrons while Rose laid her groundwork. Bella could still hear what she was saying.

"Yeah, I hope my ex doesn't show up and cause trouble, I sometimes have to find a big strong guy to intimidate him so he won't try and follow me home. I sometimes get so scared..." Like Rose had to use this story, Mike had had the shit beaten out of him twice, he knew not to go near Rose, and like he'd get into VIP anyway. But besides all that, Rose was the most beautiful woman in the club, no, the city. She looked like a model, long white blond hair. Big blue eyes, full lips, the body of a goddess. She was a showstopper.

Ignoring their conversation Bella looked around the room. Edward was in a corner talking to a few men whilst girls were dancing around them trying to get his attention. Catching his eye Bella indicated their drinks; Edward held up a hand and nodded, indicating he'd be over in a moment. Bella continued her scan of the room. She could see couples getting intimate on the dance floor and the couches. There were quite a few people on the dance floor, a lot more people than there were standing around talking or drinking. There were a few people leaning against the walls just taking it all in, as she was. Something caught her eye near the red couch in the corner near where Edward was. Looking more closely Bella took in light coloured, messy hair. A strong jaw and high cheek bones. He wore a dark blue button up shirt, with rolled up sleeves. His forearms were muscular, his shoulders were wide and she desperately wanted to know what he looked like with his shirt off.

"Mm, tasty." Rose whispered in her ear, breaking Bella out of her reverie.

"Yeah, don't I know it."Bella turned around to see their shots lined up on the bar. She picked up her first shot and nodded to Rose, they downed them simultaneously and picked up the second and downed that too. Bella didn't breathe again until after she had swallowed half her chaser. The Sambuca had taken away her breath but with it the chemical aftertaste from the pills.

"That's $36, ladies. Or $18 each." Just as the bartender finished speaking Edward walked up.

"Emmett this is my girlfriend Bella and her friend Rosalie. They drink for free." With that he nodded a greeting to Rose and walked away. Rose stuck her tongue out at him as he walked off and Bella giggled in response. The girls who had been trying to gain his attention looked a little put out that he'd shown Bella any attention.

Emmett whistled low. "Your boyfriend, huh?" Bella nodded in response. "My condolences." Rose threw back her head and laughed. Everyone knew that Edward was an asshole. He took what he wanted when he wanted it and didn't care what happened to anyone else in the process. He was abrupt and rude, and when he got drunk he said things just to hurt peoples feeling, which was the reason he now had a crooked nose. "He's twenty seven, yeah?" Bella nodded, again. "You can't be any older than twenty one."

"On the money my good man. I am twenty one. Edward was the mysterious older guy who whisked me away from a small town to the big city. And now here I am; a trophy... girlfriend?" Bella laughed again. She honestly didn't give a shit. That Edward fucked other girls, or that he was an asshole. She just plain didn't care. He was careful to only fuck girls during the day at locations that Bella didn't know of; he was discreet so Bella didn't care. Turning away from Emmett's shocked face she grabbed Rose's hand. "Let's dance." They strutted onto the dance floor, turning a few heads. Rose's presence always gained male attention and some female attention, not always due to jealousy. As they began to dance Bella's favourite song of the moment began to play. She began to sway to the gentle opening notes. Rose was doing the same with a big smile on her face that no doubt reflected the one on Bella's face.

_Sometimes I feel like saying Lord I just don't care. Coz you the love I need to see me through. _Bella found herself pressed up against Rose; she began to giggle and tilted her head back, closing her eyes. Bella leaned back further and Rose held her hips in place then swiftly pulled Bella up so they were nose to nose. This was Rose's favourite game, by flirting with Bella she was in fact flirting with nearly every guy in the building. The song changed to a techno beat and Bella began to move her hips in time, effectively humping Rose's leg. A tall dark haired guy walked up behind Rose, she looked questioningly at Bella as he placed his hands on her hips, and Bella decided he was good looking and gave her nod of approval before Rose turned and started dancing with the guy, if he had been unattractive Bella would have shaken her head and Rose would have pushed him off without looking. Bella spun and continued dancing, swinging her hips and waving her arms like a fool, she didn't care, she was a terrible dancer, but loved it.

The song changed again. _I know this pretty rave girl. Always think about her and when she says hi to me butterflies go right through me. And when I see her dancing I wanna take a chance in getting a little closer and maybe get to know her_. Bella sped up her movements and tried to do the weird shuffle thing that Rose did, but ended up doing a slower, smoother version. Suddenly the sexy guy from the corner was dancing near her. Shuffling like a pro, he wasn't trying to dance with her that much was obvious. Bella slowed her movements in order to take him in. On closer inspection she could see that his hair was in actual fact a dirty blond colour, and that he had blue eyes. He was drawing looks from quite a few female patrons. He looked amazing, he moved fluidly and with a grace that most kids that shuffled never had.

The song ended and he took a bow for the few people that had gathered around him and walked over to the bar. Wanting to see more of his sexiness Bella followed him to the bar. Emmett looked over at her with an eyebrow raised. "Tequila shot and another vodka!" She called out to him. The man glanced over his shoulder at her. He smirked at her before turning fully.

"So do you think because you're a beautiful woman you can get served first or do you own the place?" He had a southern accent and a deep voice; it sent a shock right down to her belly. She could feel the alcohol pulsing through her veins and the pills beginning to have an effect on how she was thinking.

"Well, a beautiful woman should always be served first, and my boyfriend owns the place." Emmett put her drinks in front of her and she downed the shot and picked up her vodka and Red Bull before spinning on her heel and walking toward Rose. She immediately felt the loss of his presence, she felt drawn to him, and she was incredibly attracted. Rose was dancing with a different guy now, and Bella grabbed her elbow and pulled her away so that they could dance together once more. They bounced along to the upbeat techno song. Rose leant in close.

"Edward just went into his office with some slut." Bella looked over to where he had been standing and no one was standing there anymore, she then looked over to his office doors and saw that his bodyguard, Joseph was, indeed, guarding the doors. She shook her head. "I double dog dare you to find Mr Sexy-As-Hell and either almost fuck him on the D-floor then take him into the bathrooms, or just take him home and fuck him." Rose wiggled her eyebrows which made Bella giggle again. "No really. It is time that you showed Mr High-And-Mighty that you can pull a piece on the side as well." With that Rose pushed Bella away and walked back to the guy she had been dancing with.

Bella fluffed her hair, knowing that Rose was serious. She wouldn't allow Bella anywhere near her for the rest of the night. Bella finished her drink and went back to the bar, deciding whether or not to actually find Mr Sex-On-Legs. As she reached the bar Emmett walked over because it was a little slower than before. "What's wrong Bella?" Bella quickly decided whether or not to tell Emmett the truth.

"Edward is fucking some bimbo in his office right now and I'm debating whether or not to find someone else to go home with tonight." Bella fluttered her eyelashes at Emmett trying to make herself look innocent after her rather blunt little spiel. Emmett looked shocked then he looked over to Edwards's office and his expression turned to one of anger.

"That prick has a beautiful, young girlfriend and he's in there with some tramp? Fuck him, Bella. Not Edward. The hottest guy you can find. And make sure the bouncers see you leave with him. Does that asshole do this often? Don't worry," he raised his arm and looked the other way; "I don't want to know." He reached under the bar and pulled out a bottle of Patron. "Here's some Dutch courage." He poured two shots and gave one to Bella and swallowed the other himself. "Have a good one, beautiful." With that he began to serve another customer.

With the advice of two people under her belt Bella turned and scanned the room, looking for him. The room had more people in it now. She couldn't see anything. Walking around the dance floor she looked around trying to spot him but turned up empty handed. Feeling slightly dejected she went into the bathroom. Once in the stall Bella heard the clicking of heels telling her that at least two other women had entered the room. "I told you Tanya would get him. She always gets every guy she wants." The nasally voice almost turned Bella's stomach. Bella hated these self important, gossipy bitches. Trying to hurry she heard the other reply. "Yeah, I know. But I wanted him. Did you see that hair? I've never seen a colour like that." Edward. They were talking about her boyfriend. So, Tanya was it? Well, that bitch could have him. Bella was sick of his shit. She was suddenly so angry that she stomped out the stall, washed her hands, grinned acidicly and stomped out the bathroom.

She marched over to Edwards's office doors, stared daggers at Joseph until her stepped to the side and flung the doors open, they swung back shut almost as quickly as they had opened. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" She screamed at Edward. He had Tanya bent over his desk, her dress was at Bella's feet and she could see that all she was wearing was a bra and heels. Edward had dropped his pants. The inconsiderate ass would never expose himself like he had most likely made Tanya. "How dare you humiliate me like this?"

"What the fuck, Bella? What are you doing? Get out!" He yelled back, trying to remove himself from Tanya and pull his pants up at the same time.

"Not a problem. But don't expect me to come back." She replied calmly and turned to leave but Edward's words stopped her.

"What are you talking about? I'm having a private moment here. What's gotten into you?" He honestly sounded like he didn't know what was wrong. A private moment? His words made Bella angrier than she had ever been.

"I'm leaving you! That's what I'm talking about. A private moment? You're fucking another girl while I'm in the same fucking building! You honestly think I'd be ok with that? What the fuck did you expect?" This time she did walk out. Leaving Edward struggling with his pants and Tanya staring open mouthed. She almost walked into Rose. Grabbing her elbow she dragged Rose to the bar and yelled for Patron. Emmett got the bottle and two glasses, looking worriedly at Bella. "Leave the bottle!" She snapped and immediately felt guilty for it, she smiled apologetically at Emmett and he shrugged his shoulders and walked away. She didn't look at Rose until she had poured two shots and downed one. She poured another and then looked toward her best friend.

"What the hell happened in there? I saw you stomping over there and tried to catch up but Joseph wouldn't let me past." Rose looked very worried. Bella quickly filled her in and Rose snatched the bottle and drank straight from it. "That cunt!" Bella winced. "Sorry, but he is. You wanna go home?"

"But I was about to ask her for a dance." That southern accent. He'd come looking for her. Bella's night was suddenly looking up. Rose turned and you could almost see her jaw drop at seeing him up close. The jealousy written all over Rose's face made Bella feel ten feet tall. She smiled up at the man that stood before her.

"I'd love to." He held out his hand and Bella placed hers in it. The contact sent tingles all up her arm and into her belly. She had butterflies and was suddenly nervous about being in his company alone. She had never slept with anyone but Edward never had to flirt with anyone else seriously. Never even gone on a date. Ever. She wasn't used to impressing male company.

A new song started; _I can change your life, make it so new, make you never wanna go back to the old you_. The beat allowed for swinging hips, grinding movements and swaying into one another. Before she knew it his thigh was between her legs and his hands were on her hips pulling her closer. Her hands were on his shoulders, and she just wanted to pull him closer, to taste his lips. He leant in close and she could feel his hot breath on her ear. "My name's Jasper." His lips brushed against her ear as he spoke and she shivered slightly at the contact.

"Bella," her reply was slightly breathy. "How'd you get into VIP?" She tried to distract herself from the feelings he was creating inside her.

"I'm the choreographer for the dancers on the first floor. Mr Masen gave me a pass." Bella rolled her eyes at the title he gave Edward. She felt a little anger swell in her belly but it subsided as he asked her a question. "Is that your boyfriend? Or were you lying about your boyfriend being the owner?"

"I wasn't lying, but he is no longer my boyfriend." She replied with acid dripping from her words. He looked at her questioningly but she just shook her head.

"Well, that's the best news I've heard all night. You wanna get out of here?" He pulled her hips into his to show her just why he wanted to leave. She'd caused that? Just by dancing with him? She nodded her assent and led him over to the private elevator. Fuck Edward, she would milk this for all it was worth for as long she could. As the elevator doors opened onto the first floor she had an idea. She pulled Jasper over to the bar. She walked behind it, one of the bartenders recognised her and waved, she grabbed a bottle of Grey Goose and a bottle of Patron.

She turned to Jasper. "So you've got me, two bottles of the expensive stuff and all night. Where are we going?"

**Authors Note; Criticism is welcome. If anyone wants to beta just let me know. If you're interested in the story let me know else I'll just pull the story. I had a lot of fun with this one and I hope no one is offended by the language or drug use.**


End file.
